Distant Ruins
by xxSilverEchoxx
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. One-shot. She is lucky, she thinks, to have Sasuke as her first client. He's handsome, rich, and everything else she's not, and that is exactly why she's here, in his room, giving all of herself over to this stranger she just barely met. She only hopes Naruto never finds out. It would kill him if he knew she was selling her body to keep them alive...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto._  
_

**_D _**_i _s **t a **_n **t**__R _**u **_i **n **s

"Action and reaction, ebb and flow, trial and error, change - this is the rhythm of living. Out of our over-confidence, fear; out of our fear, clearer vision, fresh hope. And out of hope, progress."_  
- Bruce Barton_

* * *

Sakura closes her eyes and inhales slowly, making sure her breaths are controlled and regulated. Her fingers glide down the sides of her dress and she runs a hand through her hair. Inhale, exhale. Her eyes snap open, and she raises her hand to knock on the door.

She's waited about five seconds when the door is pulled open slowly. A single opaque eye appears, and she forces herself to remain calm. Pale skin and a head full of blue-black hair follow soon after. She's lucky - having expected some old pervert in his forties, she's instead graced with this…_boy _who is the most beautiful male she's ever seen, and he looks to be no older than her.

Sakura smiles at the man and bows. "Sasuke-san, it is nice to meet you. My name is Sakura. You called for me?"

He merely stares at her for a moment. "Aa," he finally responds, and pushes the door open wider for her to enter. "This way."

Sakura's fingernails dig into the palm of her hand, and she tells herself once again that she is right to do this. One man a night will feed her and Naruto for many days to come. She _must _follow through.

As she follows her client into his house, she silently prays that Naruto will never find out about this. She can't even imagine how much it would hurt him to find out that she's selling her body.

* * *

Sasuke's room is sparse. Large, with only a king-sized bed and several drawers along with one massive bookshelf against one wall.

Sakura keeps her gaze focused on her client as he stands silently in the middle of the room. After about a minute, she clears her throat. His head twists around, and he meets her eyes emotionlessly.

"Sasuke-san, what would you like me to do?" She's not sure if this is how whores start off their shifts, but she figures asking him first is better than doing something he wouldn't like. Her fingers unconsciously find the hem of her short, tattered black dress and tug on it slightly.

His gaze is drawn to the action, brows furrowed slightly, as if in confusion. Sakura vaguely wonders if he's just as inexperienced as she is, but then quickly discards the idea. No man as handsome as he could possibly retain his innocence for long.

His lips part, and when he speaks his voice is rich and deep. "Take off the dress."

Sakura turns her eyes downward and does as he says. She's left in nothing but the flimsy strip of cloth she uses as a bra and a pair of tan, loose underwear. For a moment she curses herself for the way her ribs slightly protrude from her skin. She's always been skinny, ever since she was just a small child. Starvation has become one of her closest confidants over the years.

Sakura moves her gaze up to the man across from her. That same frown is still etched into his features as he looks at her. Out of instinct, Sakura steps forward, not exactly sure what her next move is, but stops when Sasuke takes a reflexive step back.

Sakura bites her lip. "I'm sorry, just - I'll do whatever you want," she finally breathes out. "This is my first time, but I-I'll make sure to do my best. Whatever you want," she repeats, strongly this time, pale jade eyes determined.

Her client seems as if he's still partially confused, but he nods jerkily, black hair swinging forward to brush his cheeks at the movement. She takes that as an invitation to continue, and walks forward until she's less than a foot away from him. Hesitantly, she reaches out and places the tips of her fingers against the side of his face.

"Whatever you want," she says once again, voice quiet. Her eyes are locked on the sharp line of his collarbone from where it is visible through an opening of his plain white dress shirt.

His warm breath stirs the hair at the top of her head as he responds. "Do whatever you feel is necessary," he says, and it's spoken so softly she almost misses it.

Her eyes widen. She has to fight the initial urge to jerk back and face him fully, in fear of scaring him away. A mistake like that could mean a whole week without food for her.

"H-hai," she replies shakily. After a moment of contemplation, she moves her hand to trace down his face and linger on the juncture between his neck and collarbone. She feels his pulse beating steadily as she leans forward and presses her lips against the long column of his neck. Sakura pulls back slightly, then returns to drag her tongue across where her lips were just placed. His skin tastes peculiar - salty, with something more heady along with it; _natural_. It reminds her of Naruto, and she smiles a small smile.

The man beneath her shivers just barely. Sakura's grin widens, and she moves her free hand to the opening of his shirt. Deft fingers quickly undo the buttons, and when his chest is freed her hand skims upward across the bare skin of his abdomen before finally reaching a flat, male nipple. She presses another kiss to his neck as she rubs him lightly, her fingers gentle, curious, as they move in tiny circles against him. She feels Sasuke stiffen, and she prays that it's not in pain as she closes her eyes and lowers her head to surround this small part of his anatomy with her mouth.

She's inexperienced, yes, but she's heard stories, _seen _such acts transpire right before her, and she can guess vaguely what a man might find pleasurable. Given the slightly increased pace of his heart under her mouth, she thinks she just may be in luck.

Sakura allows her tongue to flick across his nipple before sucking in and releasing him with a soft "pop." She chances a look at his face and is startled to find that his gaze is hooded, focused directly on her. Burning.

Her cheeks color the lightest of pinks - several shades lighter than her hair - and she dips her head back down to break his stare. She inhales, then lets the breath escape her before opening her mouth. "Would you mind…" She trails off, voice soft, before regaining her courage and redirecting her gaze to meet his. "Would you mind if I removed your slacks?"

His stoic expression doesn't change an ounce. Sakura reminds herself that on the inside, however, his heart is beating faster than usual, and that fuels her determination. "Whatever you feel is necessary," he repeats languidly.

Her lips press together, and she nods. Her hands quickly move to the clip of his casual black slacks, and she allows herself one last second of hesitation before she pulls at the material and it falls to a silky pile at his feet. He's left in a pair of plain black boxers, his toned upper body open fully for her to see, and there is now nothing but a piece of thin cloth covering what remains.

Sakura swallows, and rises slowly from her crouched position. "If you wouldn't mind," she begins, and her voice is more shaky than she prefers, "moving to the bed?"

His eyes never leave her as he complies silently. He sinks into the material at the edge of the bed when he takes a seat. Sakura follows not seconds after, and she doesn't allow herself to rethink her actions before she's kneeling in front of him and pulling the cloth of his boxers away. His weight stops it from moving far enough for her to reach him properly, and in a bout of frustration she simply tears the material apart. She hopes he won't deduct her pay for it.

All thoughts of money halt in her brain, however, when his not-yet aroused member replaces her sight of his boxers. Even un-aroused he's huge, and she wonders if he'll even fit at all. She's struck still for several moments until she shakes her head slightly and, determined not to lose focus, she takes him in one of her small palms. He hisses lowly above her, and she glances up to meet that same hooded, heated gaze from before.

Sasuke supports himself on his elbows, arms bent at a ninety-degree angle. Experimentally, not quite sure how it feels for him, Sakura grasps him more tightly and slowly pumps her hand upward. Something stirs deep within her at the sound of his breath hitching. She feels him growing harder in her hand with each passing second. Emboldened, she leans forward and touches the tip of her tongue to the slit at his head. Sasuke jerks slightly above her, then grows still once more. He's breathing heavily now.

Sakura twirls her tongue in a circle around his head, moving her hand down his shaft at the same time. She prays to whatever god in the sky that she's doing this right, and without a pause dips her head down and swallows him as much as she can.

She bobs her head back and forth to fit more of him. The skin under her palm as she pleasures him is smooth and warm. He tastes like nothing she's ever tasted before - it's so unusual to her that she can't put a name to it. But she thinks to herself that she doesn't mind.

Sakura fits about four inches of him in her mouth, then suctions her lips and begins to pull upward. Her fingers tighten around his length, and that same foreign stirring brews within her at the sound of Sasuke's quiet moan.

She likes the fact that he's aroused by her. In some crude, unladylike way, it pleases her.

And so she continues. Her head bobs up and down quicker, and with each twitch of his length beneath her hands and slight jerk of his pelvis, with each soft moan and hitch in his breath, she finds a new resolve.

Her movements become less mechanical and more instinct, until she feels like she can't get enough of him. Sakura glances up at his face and finds that his eyes are closed, head thrown back, lips parted minutely to allow his rapid, short pants of breath to escape. His pale fingers clutch at the darkness of his sheets, and his toned chest heaves up and down repeatedly.

Sakura can't help the burst of pleasure that ripples through her body. She, nothing but a moneyless girl living on muddy, smoke-filled streets, is able to bring him, the sole heir of a wealthy stock company, _him_, beautiful and graceful and everything she's not, practically to his knees.

Sakura moves her free hand from where it was resting on his thigh to join her other hand, and as she does this she grazes her teeth against his head, licking his slit and sucking deeply right after. Along with the pumping of her hands, this seems to bring him over the edge.

Sakura watches with cloudy eyes as Sasuke arches upward in the bed. A hoarse moan is released from his parted lips, and his hips thrust into her mouth as his cock clenches and his semen is shot down her throat. She swallows what he has to offer, gently coaxing him with her fingers until, about five seconds later, he is finished. His body relaxes, and Sakura leans back to give him room to recover.

His obsidian eyes are open again. They follow her as she licks whatever she wasn't able to swallow slowly off her lips. Heat burns in the depths of his midnight gaze.

Sakura isn't quite sure what to do next. Is that enough for him? Or does he want more?

She is just about to open her mouth to ask him - because this time she doesn't exactly know what she feels is necessary - when suddenly there is a hand at the back of her head, and then there is warmth on her lips. Her eyes flash wide open, only to be met with his closed ones as his lips move gently against hers. His fingers dig into her short pink hair and he uses his other hand to cup her bottom and pull her onto his lap. Sakura remains still for another moment before she lets her eyes fall shut and begins to kiss him back.

Sasuke seems to register this, for he then releases his hand from her head and instead skims along her waist. His other hand moves from her bottom upward, until his fingers reach the edge of her makeshift bra. He plays with the material for a second, then decisively tears it off.

Sakura makes a sound of displeasure deep in her throat. She pulls away, and when she opens her eyes she is met with a churning coal gaze. His eyes are alighted with black fire, and the heat in them cause her to halt her movements.

His muscled chest brushes against hers as she breathes heavily. The friction of her nipples against his makes her eyelids drop. She finds herself moving closer, craving more of that friction, and in doing so their hips meet.

Sakura freezes at the feel of him, erect and insistent, pressing against the thin cloth of her underwear, pushing at her core.

Her eyes flash to meet his, as if questioning. In response, his hands dip down to her hips, and he tugs at the cloth that is the last obstacle separating them.

With one look into his heady eyes, she knows what is necessary. Sakura rises just enough to remove her scrap of underwear, and she throws it carelessly behind her.

There's one thing, though, before they can continue. Her voice comes out ragged and breathless when she asks, "Do you have a condom?" There's one in a hidden pocket of her dress, but it was made years ago and she doesn't want to risk the chance of there being a hole. A child is the last thing she needs.

He pauses for a moment before nodding. She climbs off of him and moves to the center of his bed as he crosses the room and reaches into a drawer. She adverts her gaze, blushing mildly when he slides the condom on. Even after having just pleasured him with her mouth, she finds it in her to be embarrassed.

As he begins to walk toward her, she's hit with the reality of it all. She's going to lose her virginity; right now, in this foreign bed, with this man she's never met - only heard of - before, she's going to give up her innocence.

The thought makes tears sting at the back of her eyes. Because, besides all that has happened to her throughout the years, she always unconsciously saved that tiny part of herself for Naruto.

And she's doing this for Naruto as well. Doing it to keep them alive. Right now, she knows this is more important.

So Sasuke steps forward, and she opens her arms to him as he climbs across the bed. He's beautiful, and he's graceful, and he's _every single damn thing she's not_. But she doesn't say a word about how _lucky_ he is to have a house to come home to every night, or how much it kills her to see Naruto getting hurt trying to steal them their meal for the day.

Because, she thinks to herself when Sasuke takes the time to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face before lowering himself over her, maybe he gets lonely in this big, empty house. Maybe he doesn't want to run the stock company he had to take over when his family died, all for the sake of not letting his parent's hard work fall into the hands of the wrong person. _Maybe_ he's just as lost as she is, and he's simply trying to find his way through life.

Sakura nods inwardly to herself, and she closes her eyes as Sasuke begins to push his way into her. It hurts, and she feels like crying when he's fully sheathed, but she doesn't. Instead she swallows down her tears and desperately grabs onto the tendrils of pleasure that begin to manifest in her abdomen when he pulls out and then - roughly this time - slams back into her. She squeezes her eyes shut tighter, and she can't help the gratifying flush of her cheeks as he continues to thrust into her.

She hears Sasuke moving above her. His breathing is quick, matching the tempo of his thrusts, and the occasional moan coaxed from his lips sends a new wave of heat through her body each time. Her hands grasp at his sheets, and she spreads her legs wider to give him better access, tilting her hips upward to receive him more fully. The new position allows him move faster, and she loves the feel of him pumping within her body. His pace quickens, and his breath comes in short, ragged releases of air.

Sakura's lips part when the heat in her abdomen starts to pool at her center. Her core tightens around his shaft, eliciting moans from both of them. Nothing she's ever done has felt this good before, and she thrusts her hips into his to heighten the pleasure. She thinks she hears him mutter a curse, but she's too lost in her own bliss to really pay attention.

It's only when he speaks that she's able to catch his words. "Look at me, Sakura," he says, and his voice is rasping, hoarse. "Open your eyes."

Barely able to work her brain, she complies, although when she does her vision is hazy. She makes out the outline of his features, and sees him growing closer and closer until a pair of soft, gentle lips press against her temple. He holds himself up with one arm - still moving endlessly inside her - and brings the other up so that he's able to thread his fingers through her hair once again.

She registers this for a moment, and then the pleasure at her core spikes and she arches upward, mouth parted in a silent scream, as the orgasm hits her. Her front presses against Sasuke's from top to bottom, and just seconds later he thrusts into her a final time before burying his face in her neck and biting down as his own orgasm slams into him. Sakura wraps her legs around his back to draw out the feeling, and when it's finally over she sinks into the bed, panting.

Sasuke touches his lips to the wound he left on her neck before slowly pulling out of her. He rolls to lay beside her, and their heavy breathing is the only thing that fills the silence.

Sakura thinks to herself after a few minutes have passed that it's time for her to leave. Naruto will notice her absence if she stays any longer, and she doesn't want him to worry lest he begin to question her and she is forced to tell the truth.

The truth would break him, she thinks, and so she gradually sits up and hauls her legs over the side of the bed. Without the heat of Sasuke beside her, the room is cold, and goose bumps cover her flesh as she makes her way over to where her discarded clothes lie on the floor. She puts them on hastily, and within a minute she is turning to where Sasuke still rests on the bed.

He's looking at her with those same hooded eyes, his sculpted body lying flat for her to see, arms cross behind his head.

Sakura clears her throat. "I'll be leaving, then. If I could just have my pay…?"

Sasuke is completely silent as he glides off the bed - not even caring to put on his clothes - and reaches into another drawer alongside the wall. He pulls out a wallet, and then proceeds to count five hundred-dollar bills. He takes them in his hand and holds them out to her.

Sakura's eyes widen in shock. "It's only a hundred, I'm sure -"

"I know," he cuts her off quietly, impassively. "Just take it."

"I can't possibly accept that much," she replies, indignant. "A hundred is _more _than enough -"

Again, he cuts her off. "Sakura," he says, serious but with an exasperated edge, "just take the money."

Sakura thinks about trying once more to get him to see her side, but the hard look in his eyes force her to do otherwise. She grasps the money in her hand and then bows low until her forehead is touching his polished wooden floor.

She sees him step forward - as if to stop her - but she whispers anyway, "Thank you, Sasuke-san. Thank you for being so kind to me. I…appreciate it more than you will ever know."

And with that, she rises, steps toward him, and presses her lips to his cheek in a final kiss before she is out the door and navigating the sullen, poverty-ridden streets she has come to know so well.

She doesn't look back.

* * *

Three months pass, and then, with one stroke of his luck, he sees her again. He sees her, the pink-haired, green-eyed girl-woman who showed up on his doorstep the first - and last - time he ever decided he needed some sort of release from the world that suffocates him.

He sees her, and she's about two houses down from him on his way home from work. She's wearing a worn, plain grey t-shirt sporting many various holes and a pair of tattered blue jeans. Her short pink hair is left down, and sweat and dust cover her as she hauls a rather large wooden box into a two-wheeled cart attached to a mule. An old woman gazes down at her as she works, and when Sakura is done the woman hands her a few bills. Sakura smiles gratefully before beginning to turn away. Beginning to turn away from the woman, and toward him.

For a moment, Sasuke finds that he can't breath. If she looks his way she will undoubtedly see him, and then what will he do? Ignore her and walk away? Or walk toward her and see how she's faring?

Or, maybe, Sasuke thinks, he can walk to her, and if she doesn't run maybe he will invite her to dinner at a local restaurant. Take her shopping before, even, to get her some new clothes, and then they can go out to dinner, and maybe after that he will walk her home. The thought of having her around pleases him.

Sasuke nods to himself. Yes, that's exactly what he'll do.

And he steps forward.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this story got removed by the website a little while ago, but now that the whole "Let's take down every story that even mentions the word 'sex!'" craze has settled (at least I hope), I'm taking my chances by posting it once again. If it gets removed after this, oh well. At least I tried.

Besides that, I hope you enjoyed the story, and I'd highly appreciate it if you'd review. :) This was meant to be open-ended, and I feel a little mean for leaving it as such, but anything more and I would've been stuck with a huge project in my hands that I really don't need. So, love it or hate it, it's your choice. I'm just here to provide entertainment. :)

Please and thank you,

Silver Echo


End file.
